Fallen Angel
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: When Naruto left Hinata with a broken heart she thought she would never be able to love again. There are different sides to every story but sadness is a recurring theme. [DRABBLEISH] [COMPLETE!]


Well it has been a** _long_** time sinse I updated anything. Anyway this is kinda wierd and the result of boredom and lack of sleep.

Enjoy!

(Note: for some reason half of the story was cut out.

WHY? No idea what so ever. Anyway I'll try and fix it.)

EDIT: Hopefully all errors have been fixed. Please tell me if you spot any more

**

* * *

**

**Naruto PoV**

**

* * *

**

Having someone special to you is both a blessing and a curse.

I am in love with an angel who once gave **_me_** her heart. **_She_** had loved **_me_** when no one else had. She saw me for a person and not as a monster. She told me she loved me.

Yet I told her I did not feel the same.

I told her I was in love with another.

**_Sakura_**

Yes, **_Sakura_** may be beautiful but she never loved me.

**_Hinata did. _**

I remember turning away from her, whispering her an apology. Said she should give up on me.

I **_broke_** her. I **_ripped_** up her heart, **_threw_** it on the floor, and then **_stamped_** on it.

It **_hurts_** to know my angel cried tears for me.

It took a long time, but she was finally put back together again.

**_Sasuke_**

He came back to Konoha. He saved **_my_** fallen angel. I was left to watch her smile once more, knowing it was not **_me_** she smiled at.

In the end **_my_** heart ended up broken as well.

In the end, **_I_** cried.

Now I am left to pick up the pieces of my **_own_** heart.

Smile at everyone and **_pretend_** to be happy.

Yet I will not let anyone see that I am broken. **_Dead _**on the inside.

Wishing I had not been **_stupid_** enough to leave her.

I **_love_** you, **_Hinata_**.

You will **_always_** be in my heart and, I hope, I will **_always_** be in your heart as well.

Live a **_happy_** life.

I will see you in heaven, **_my_** angel.

Having someone special to you is both a blessing and a curse, only through making mistakes is this made obvious.

* * *

**HinataPoV**

* * *

You will never forget your first love.

I remember him, so clearly, sometimes, it hurts.

It **_hurts_** remembering the **_pain_** I went through.

The **_tears_** I cried.

It **_hurt_** lying in my room, **_crying_** myself to sleep and **_dreaming_** of my rejection.

After my heart was **_dropped_** and **_broken_** by him, I thought I would be **_unable_** to love again.

I thought that, perhaps, it would be **_impossible_** for **_me_** to be loved.

I thought myself loathed, **_Unworthy_**

**_Naruto_** When he broke my heart, I knew **_not_** what to do.

Everything **_I_** had ever loved was **_taken_** from me.

Everything **_I_** had ever wanted was **_stolen_**.

For the first time in my life I felt **_alone_**

I wondered **_why_** it had happened.

I wondered **_why_** everyone loved **_her_**

**_My friend. _**

**_Sakura. _**

I wondered why I **_wanted_**you

Why I_ **needed** _you.

**_Why I loved you_**

When **_Sasuke_**came back, I didn't care. I didn't **_love_** you for your looks. I **_loved_** you for being **_who_** you were.

I thought **_Sasuke_** was a cold and arrogant pretty boy that was **_above_** affection.

I found I was wrong about him **_too_**.

We got to **_know_** each other.

I felt my heart warm to **_him_** as he lowered his walls and let **_me_** in.

Yet I was still cautious. Unable to **_trust_** easily.

I was hurt, **_Naruto_**

**_I almost died from the pain. _**

But I know now I was **_never_** the one for **_you_**. **_You_** cannot offer me **_love_**, **_you_** cannot give me what I **_know_** I deserve.

But **_he_** can.

**_He_**, with his **_stoic_** face and **_uncaring_** gaze.

It was **_him_** who **_held_** me in his arms as I **_cried_** myself to sleep.

It was **_him_** who **_loved_** me when I **_fell_**.

It was **_him_** who **_gave_** me a second chance at life.

And for **_that_** I owe him my **_life. My heart._**

I will **_always_** remember you, **_Naruto _**always love you.

But I **_have_** to move on.

You will never forget your first love, but it is my **_second_** love I **_truly_** want.

* * *

**SasukePoV**

* * *

It is hard to love someone who has been broken. 

Do you remember that **_shy_** girl in the playground at the academy?

The girl who **_hid_** behind her hair, and was too **_shy_** to speak.

She was unlike **_any_** other girl.

She was pure, **_untainted_**

She judged a person for **_who_** they **_were_** and not for what they **_owned_** or how they **_looked_**.

She **_loved_** the loud boy, the boy who **_hid_** behind a mask of smiles.

She saw him for **_who_** he was, something not even **_I_**was able to do.

She had **_always_** intrigued me and I felt myself drawn to her.

I wondered why **_she_** was in love with **_Naruto_** and not **_Me_**

I found myself **_watching_** her, confused as to **_why_** she had not fallen for**_ The Uchiha Sasuke_**

And when I left the village, I found myself thinking of **_her_**.

Not often, but still I thought of **_her_** when I slept.

She was an **_angel_** in my dreams. She **_fell_** from heaven and I **_offered_** her my hand.

I **_helped_** her up and she repaid my kindness with a **_kiss_**.

**_Every_** night the dreams would continue. So frequently, in fact, that the nightmares of my **_family_** started to come less and less.

When I **_returned_** back to Konoha, I **_looked_** for her.

I could **_not_** find her.

One day I followed **_Naruto_** from the shadows.

**_Hinata_** met up with him.

I **_stared_** in shock at the **_beautiful_** angel she had become.

Then felt my heart **_cry_** as I watched her **_admit_** her feelings.

I felt the **_tears_** fall from my **_own_** eyes as I listened to her.

She **_poured_** out her heart and still **_he_**turned her away.

He told her he loved **_Sakura_**

After she had left, **_Naruto_**turned to me.

He let **_one_** small tear fall from his eyes as he **_smiled_** at me.

At that moment I saw what **_Hinata_** had **_always_** seen.

The broken **_man_** behind the mask of a smiling **_boy_**

After that I got to **_know_** her.

She was **_hesitant_** at first, and still in pain.

But, over time, she **_finally_** warmed to me.

She **_allowed_** me to **_hold_** her in the night as she told me of her **_heartbreak_**.

Still I **_never_** told her of mine.

Yet one day, she **_kissed_** me on the cheek and **_whispered_** soft words to me.

"I love you **_Sasuke_**," she had told me. "I **_love_** you so much... I want to forget **_him_**I **_want_** to be happy. **_Please_**... tell me..."

I had silenced her mouth with my own as I felt **_hot_** tears fall from my face onto her own.

**_Knowing_** she loved me... It was such an **_indescribable_** feeling.

We became a couple after that and I was **_so_** happy.

One day **_he_** came up to me, and took my hands in his own.

Soft tears **_fell_** from his eyes as he **_looked_** into mine.

"**_Sasuke_**," he said, trying to stop the onslaught of tears. "**_Learn_** from my mistake. **_Never_** let her go. **_Love_** her, Sasuke,"

His voice began to **_crack_** as he **_choked_** on his tears. **_Swallowing_** he tried to stop his cries.

"**_Love_** her like I was never able to. **_Please_**... Just make... make her." I watched as his **_salty_** tears dotted the floor, silent as I awaited him to finish.

**_"Make her happy." _**

I had smiled softly and shut my eyes, **_willing_** my emotions into place.

With tears in **_my_** eyes I had replied. "I will, **_Naruto_**. I can **_promise_** you that."

It is hard to love someone who has been broken, but even harder to fix that person once again.

But I made a **_promise_**... and I'm sticking with it until the end.

* * *

Just noticed that someone thinks I should continue this fic. This was intended to be a one-shot, but I could continue if desired?

Cookies for reviwers...


End file.
